


Hero

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: slythindor100, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <i>Slythindor100</i> challenge #39, "Promises made and broken" and the <i>fanfic100</i> prompt, "Months." HBP-compliant, featuring heroic!Neville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my fabulous beta, mysweetkoinu!

I made a promise, and I will keep it.

I always keep my promises, even the ones no one knows about.

I promised that Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers would pay for what they did to my parents. I promised that I would visit my parents every month at least, once I got out of school. I promised my Gran that I would get a good job. I promised myself that I would love what I did. I promised to keep Harry and Draco's relationship a secret as long as they wanted me to. And I promised Harry that I would help him however I could.

Little did I know that I would get to fulfill all those promises with one decision. I swore to help Harry and Draco defeat Voldemort. Harry and I left school after Dumbledore died, and we met up with Severus and Draco, whom Remus had been hiding. We confronted the Death Eaters a few at a time, capturing or killing them as we chose.

We chose to capture the Lestranges. And Harry and Remus helped me crucio all three of them until they stopped breathing. Sirius and my parents were avenged.

The first time I went to visit my parents, late at night, Harry went with me. He ended up talking to the other people in the ward, and when we got back the next morning, we had a new plan of attack. Once a month we take all the Death Eaters we're captured and completely obliviate them or cast a permanent babbling curse on them or jelly-brain jinx them or something similar. Then we drop them off at St. Mungo's, in the permanent spell damage ward. I visit with my parents while Harry makes sure that the newest "guests" of the ward are comfortable.

I have a job, too. I'm the official public face of Harry's crusade against the dark. The others at Hogwarts know that I'm in contact with him and know that if there is something extremely important, like the location of a horcrux, they can get it to him through me. I love the fact that I'm so important to our group's efforts. Also, I am the Secret-Keeper for our group. No one can find Draco and Harry's flat in London unless I tell them, and I don't tell anyone unless Draco and Harry approve.

Every horcrux has been destroyed now, and tonight we're going to take Voldemort out for the last time. Tonight I have to fulfill my last promise- the one that no one else knows about.

I won't let Harry die. I won't let Draco be hurt like that. I know that things could have been different sixteen years ago. I know I could have been the hero, but I'm not. I'm the sidekick and Harry is the savior, and he has to live on. No matter what I have to do, even to the point of sacrificing myself, I will keep this vow as well.

I won't let Harry die tonight. I promise.


End file.
